It Is What It Is
by am4muzik
Summary: James Maslow. A perfect man. But a huge pain in the ass to his sister, Jackie. This brother and sister duo is in for a fun time when Jackie decides she wants to date Kendall. Throw in a father who abandoned his kids and you've got one special bunch. Family ties will get stronger as they learn to deal with life because, hey, It Is What It Is.
1. That Almost Went According To Plan

**A/N: So...I started a new story. Because well, because I have no life *thumbs up* And because a couple other stories will be ending soon :'( SO THERE'S THIS ONE :D Anyway, we're Maslows in this (yes, I said we, I'm delusional and I'm James' sister. Like duh) BUT we live in Shakopee, Minnesota. Because FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY. Jk, I love you guys, I've just been watching way too much Jenna Marbles.**

**Now. This story is going to be a lot of fun and stuff. Cause yeah. Each chapter will also be significantly longer than what I usually write because I'm feeling generous and am actually really excited to work on this story :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I LOVE YOU ALL. *MWAH***

* * *

"Honey!" Mom yelled. "He's...home?" she finished in more of a question than a statement as I flew past her and out the door to my brother's car.

"JAMIE!" I squealed as I jumped on him.

"Jesus, Jack," James laughed as he hugged me back.

"Jack_ie_," I scowled. "How many times do I have to remind you that you have a sister, not a brother?"

"Uh, not anymore," James commented, raising his eyebrows and putting me down before taking in my new look. "You look...old."

"Gee thanks," I rolled my eyes. "I've just grown up, that's all," I shrugged. "Tell me all about the show!" I urged as I tugged on his hand. "And where's Fox?"

"Can I get my suitcases out first?" he teased. "My little buddy is staying overnight at Pampered Paws cause he needs a really good bath."

"I can't wait to see him! And hurry up," I whined. "I haven't seen my big bro in like, six months and I missed you! We need to catch up and stuff."

"Aw, you have a heart!" James cooed before petting my head.

"Stop it!" I laughed and slapped his hand away. "You know very well that I love you, you just make it hard sometimes."

"Psh, girl, it is _always_ easy to love me."

"Not when you're being an ass," I snickered.

"Just go," he laughed and playfully kicked my butt.

"Hey, that is precious cargo!" I teased.

"It'd better be wrapped in bubble wrap and stamped with fragile, cause ain't _nobody_ touchin' my lil sister's ass."

"I think that was the worst English you've spoken in a while," I grinned.

"Yeah yeah, ya English freak," he rolled his eyes. "Grab the duffle, will you?"

"What about 'just go'?" I smirked.

"Well now I'm saying get the damn duffle bag," he smiled.

"Only cause you're so darn cute," I giggled before pinching his cheek and running down to his car.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" James yelled.

"JUST LIKE YOU CALLING ME JACK!" I shot back.

"YEAH WELL- point taken," he scowled. "Well done. Maybe you should be a lawyer instead."

I tilted my head back and forth, toying with the idea. "Eh, maybe. I'll leave that to your girlfriend. Wait...why?" A slow grin spread across my face. "Do anything worthy of being arrested? Did you need to be bailed out of jail?"

"Absolutely not!" James scoffed. "You- you're a horrible child. Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen, making food."

"Awesome."

"Please," I laughed. "You hear 'food' and you're in heaven."

"I'm a growing twenty two year old-"

"Boy?" I finished, cackling.

"MAN!"

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING SCOOTER PARKED IN THE GARAGE!"

James pointed an accusatory finger at me and shouted, "I WAS TWENTY ONE WHEN I BOUGHT IT. IT WAS JUSTIFIED."

I put my hand up and shook my head. "I don't even want to try and understand you."

"Good, don't," he smirked.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Co-"

"Nu uh," James cringed. "I _hate_ you using that word. Detest it. It just-" he shuddered. "Ew."

"-ck," I finished with a smirk.

"MOM, JACKIE'S BEING WEIRD AND SEXUALLY INAPPROPRIATE AGAIN!" James called as he walked into the house.

Great. _That's_ the first thing you say to your mother when you walk back into the house? Smooth, big bro, real smooth.

"She _is _twenty, honey," Mom grinned as she walked over to James to give him a huge hug and kiss. "How's my biggest baby?"

He smiled and held her close. "Happy to be home."

"Good," she sighed in his arms. "We are too. By the way, literally the whole fridge is stocked with food."

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head. "We cleaned the grocery store out."

"And me and the guys will be happy to help you out with that," he smiled.

"The guys and I," Mom and I automatically corrected, grinning at eachother.

"Ok I _so_ didn't miss having two English majors on my ass," James laughed.

"Ehem," Mom coughed.

"Aw c'mon, Mom, really?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him "the look".

"Butt," he sighed. "I meant butt."

"Thank you, honey." She patted his cheek and went back to the stove. "I know you both are 'adults' now, but you're always going to be my Jackie and Jamie. My two babies."

James draped his arm over my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine. "Ah, still so young and short," he grinned.

"And still so tall and stupid," I shot back.

"Um, that should have been 'old' and 'tall'."

"I decided to switch it up a bit," I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ya weirdo."

"Deal with it!"

"I have been, for twenty...almost-one years!"

"Don't hurt yourself with the math there, Jamie-bear," I giggled.

"You- just- ugh- I- going upstairs," he finished with a scowl.

"Love you!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah yeah, love you too, stupid."

"You two have the _weirdest_ relationship," Mom chuckled.

"I know," I laughed with her. "But I love it. Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up at me briefly before going back to dicing tomatoes.

"Do you- Do you think he'll show up? Or call? Or anything?"

"Your father?" she asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Last time he visited was when James turned eighteen. He didn't come for his twenty first, either."

"Well," she sighed. "He came to see James. Not us."

"Oh."

"Don't take it personally," she shook her head. "He's very...different about these things."

"Did you really love him?"

Mom gave me a funny look. "Where are all these questions coming from? Go help your brother unpack."

"But Mom-"

"Jacqueline. Go."

Holy mother. When the full name comes out, it's time for my ass to run.

I grabbed my brother's last two bags and hurried upstairs and into his room. "Knock knock," I called as I stepped inside.

"In here," James said from the closet. "Just hanging some stuff up. I'm not really unpacking because-"

"Tour starts in a week," I sighed, finishing his sentence for him.

"Aw c'mon, Jackie, don't look at me like that," he groaned.

"Sorry," I frowned. "I just hate not having you here, that's all."

"Ugh, c'mere."

"Nonono no Jamie-bear hugs! They're painful!" I giggled.

"Nope. Come here, Jackie."

"No!" I yelped, trying to dodge his hands.

"I'm going to hug you, I hope you know that. I'm like, a good four inches taller than you."

"Ooh a whole four inches!" I teased.

"Jackie, look, it's the guys!" James pointed behind me and I spun around.

"What? What? Where? Where's Ken-"

"GOTCHA!" he yelled and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"No!" I wailed. "You're too strong."

"Been working out," he said with a smug grin, flexing his bicep.

"Since when have you _not_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Mmhm. Sure. So seriously, tell me about filming the show! My life in Shakopee is boring as fuck," I sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto his bed.

"I seriously don't understand why you can't just wait to watch the season."

"Because I'm an impatient twenty year old," I said matter-of-factly.

"Mmhm," James smiled. "But I have something bigger to tell you."

"Like?" I yelled, sitting up on my knees.

"I wanna marry Kali."

"YOU WHAT?" I shrieked.

"I really do," he grinned. "I love her, Jackie."

"I love her too!" I squealed, getting up to hug him. "Ugh, I'm so proud of you! This is- yes. I approve. Wholeheartedly. This is perfect."

"Happy to hear it," he smiled and kissed the top of my head. "So do you wanna help me pick out a ring?"

"Is that even a question?" I grinned. "Yes! Absolutely! It has to be beautiful, like her. Classy, sophisticated, not _too_ blingy, but just enough. Definitely diamond since, yeah. Maybe princess cut."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll there!" James laughed. "We'll talk to Mom, then go online. They're all coming over for dinner tonight, so we can pick it up before then. We have roughly two hours."

"Let's go!" I cried and dragged him back downstairs. "Mom! MOTHER! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In the same place I've been for an hour," she cracked. "What's up?"

"Tell her," I bit my lip, my eyes twinkling.

"Mom, I'm going to marry Kali."

Mom dropped the carrot she was holding and I face palmed. "You couldn't wait until _after_ she put it down?" I smiled at my brother.

"That would've been smarter," he nodded.

"Ya think?"

"I'll get the carrot," I offered, walking over. "You go talk to James." I pushed Mom out of the kitchen and took up her job of making salad.

When I finished up, I joined my mom and brother in the living room where they were talking on the couch. "-so I really wanna go today," James finished.

"We can definitely manage that," Mom beamed. "My baby's growing up! Getting married. Oh I feel so old," she sighed.

"How are you going to be at _my_ wedding?" I laughed.

"_Your_ wedding?" James chuckled. "No, that's never happening. You're not allowed to grow up and meet a man and get married and have kids. It's just- nope. Not happening."

"Is he serious?" I directed my question at Mom while simultaneously making a face at James.

"Dead serious," Mom nodded.

James walked over and took my face in his hands before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You are an innocent young child and are not allowed to get older."

"Alright don't get sentimental on me," I joked, nudging him. "Let's pick out a ring!"

James, Mom, and I sat down at the table with my laptop in front of us for the next hour. "This is taking _forever_," James groaned. "None of these are perfect enough and- that one." He shoved me out of my seat and took over my spot at the computer. "This- this is absolutely perfect!"

I stood up off the floor, made a big show of brushing myself off, and promptly shoved him over. "Ha. Loser," I snickered.

"Let's not forget who shoved who first," James commented from the floor.

"Let's not forget who's on the floor _now_."

"Touché."

"That's what you say when you know I've won."

"Hey Mom, if I take her to the store to get the ring, am I allowed to duct tape her mouth shut?"

"Absolutely n..." Mom trailed off and studied me.

"NOT!" I shrieked. "Mom, finish the sentence! He can't do that!"

"It's probably best if you didn't, James," she added. "That wouldn't look very good for you."

"But-but-but what about _me_?" I spluttered. "You can't be ok with him suggesting that! That's like- like kidnapping!"

James shrugged. "Hey, you can't call it kidnapping when you keep reminding me you're an adult. Oh and by the way, I'm your brother, so it's cool."

"No, it's not," I insisted.

"Yes it is."

"Why are you still on the floor?" I snapped.

"Because it loves my body," he grinned. Oh god, I know not to fight him on that one.

"Can we just go?"

"Sure. Lemme get my wallet and keys. Mom, do you wanna go, too?"

"That's ok, you guys go. I'll stay home and make sure everything's ready for dinner tonight. You have just about an hour."

"Aw damn," James groaned. "C'mon Jack, let's go." I gave him a look and he sighed. "Jack_ie_."

"Thank you," I nodded.

As we were walking out the door, I stopped and turned around. "Hey uh, shouldn't we get a picture of the ring or print it out or something?"

"I was just about to say that," James shouted, pointing to the ceiling as he walked back into the house.

Ah, my brother. My brilliant brother.

* * *

"Shit, James, she's already here," I groaned as James pulled into our driveway.

"How do we manage this? I can't exactly walk in with a jewelry bag and be like 'Nope, nothing to see here!'."

"I got this," I nodded decisively. As soon as the car was in park, I ran to my car and rummaged through the trunk until I found what I was looking for. I waved a Kohl's bag triumphantly in the air. "Slip the ring in and she'll never know. Follow my lead." I grabbed a few more bags from my last trip to the mall and sauntered into the house.

"Hey Kali, sorry for being late," I smiled at my sister-in-law-to-be. SQUEAL. "James promised me a shopping day for leaving for six months," I laughed, displaying the bags on my arms.

"Sounds fun. Hey there, Jamie," she smiled at James, going up to him and quickly pecking his lips. Look at that. She hasn't seen him in six months, yet she'll still wait till they're alone.

What a classy woman.

"What'd you get for her, James?"

I stood behind Kali and gestured frantically at my chest. Ok, so I was TRYING to say shirts. But I was a bit unbalanced with all the bags. Don't judge.

"Uh...bras?" James guessed, giving me a funny look.

I shook my head frantically and tugged the hem of my t-shirt. "SHIRTS!" he yelled.

JACKASS. CLASS ACT JACKASS.

"Look at that, he doesn't even pay attention," I covered up, shooting Kali a smile and James a glare. I moved closer to him to "thank him" and whispered, "You are an ABSOLUTE idiot. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" I said louder before kissing his cheek and scurrying upstairs.

I'm a pretty damn good sister, if I may say so myself.

Ha. Who gives a fuck? I just did.

Come at me, bitch.

"Jackie, they're here! Come on down."

Oh god. _They're _here. That means...

Kendall's here.

That man just...hehe. HE WILL BE MINE!

Well damn, I've been talking to my brother too much. Weird.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran into my bathroom and made sure my makeup and hair was all good before glancing down at the outfit I was wearing.

Ugh. I am _so_ changing this shirt. I pulled on a t-shirt that was a bit...lower cut. James will just have to deal with it.

I put on some simple studs and skipped downstairs, right into Carlos' arms. "JACKIE!"

"LOS!" I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I missed you dorks around this house."

"Still the same old Jackie," Logan laughed. "C'mere, kiddo." I ran into Logan's arms and he held me tight. "How's college going?"

"Meh," I shrugged. "Same old, same old. Pretty boring. How's life for you guys?"

"Pretty good," he smiled. "It's good to be home, though."

"For us too," I grinned. "This place is weird without you guys."

"Don't I get some love?"

My breath hitched in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. That voice. "Of course you do, Ken," I smiled, turning around to face him.

Kendall opened his arms wide and I all but jumped him. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

I blushed and kept my eyes glued to the floor, muttering out an "I missed you, too".

"Guys, come on out to the porch," Mom called.

"We should probably join them," I told Kendall.

"Or we could stay here, alone," he smiled down at me.

"You know, I wouldn't mind-"

"Jackie, come on, honey!" Mom yelled again. "Oh and find Kendall!"

"Already did," I laughed. "C'mon." I took his hand and pulled him out onto the porch.

I feel like...ugh, I don't even know! Kendall and I have always been close. I mean, we grew up together. He and James have been best friends since forever. But I fell in love with him.

And I feel like he did, too.

But I don't wanna ruin our friendship.

GETTING OLD SUCKS. DON'T DO IT.

I sat down at the table next to my brother and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed my temple. "Everything ok?"

"Mmhm," I nodded. "But seriously, thanks for my day out. Everything is being displayed _in my closet_."

James winked at me and I smiled. Carlos caught my attention and started asking about what I did back home while they were in LA. I talked to him for a while, but I never missed the looks Kendall sent me while talking to my mom.

IS THIS SERIOUSLY HAPPENING? I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT INSIDE. I NEED A VENTILATOR OR SOME SHIT. I CAN'T BREATHE.

"Jack? Jackie..." James waved his hand in front of my face and I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"Kal's trying to talk to you," he chuckled, using his pet name for his girlfriend.

"Sorry," I blushed. "Just um, thinking about stuff."

"Yeah, we could see," James teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were going on tour as well."

"Hold up. _As well_?" I shot a look at my brother who developed a sudden interest in the patio design. "James," I growled.

"Kal's going on tour with us," he mumbled.

"Well that's good," I smiled. "So how come I wasn't invited?"

"Um..."

"Good answer," I rolled my eyes.

"You can go on tour with us," Kendall immediately spoke up.

"What? How?" I smiled.

"You can stay on my bus," he grinned. Logan shot him a look and he corrected himself. "_Our_ bus. Mine and Logan's."

"Wait, seriously? Mom, can I?"

"I don't see why not," she smiled. "It _is _summer break after all."

"You can't go," James sighed.

"Why not?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, why not?" Carlos asked, mimicking my movements.

"I'm not letting her stay on a bus by herself with Kendall!"

"Logan will be there, too!" I said indignantly. "And what are you even suggesting?"

"I'm just not comfortable with that."

"So I'll stay on your bus," I argued.

"How?"

"You and Kali share a bunk, and I can take an extra one."

"I'm fine with that," Kali smiled, placing her hand on James' bicep.

"But we have Carlos, Alec, and Ranel on our bus, Jackie. That's the four bunks."

"James, honey, why can't she just stay on their bus?" Mom questioned.

"I just don't want her to, ok?"

"Alright, so what if you, Kal, Kendall, and I share a bus? Then Carlos, Logan, Alec, and Ranel can be on the other one. Right?"

"There are other crew members."

"And we have more buses," Kendall jumped in. "C'mon James, Jackie should go with us. We've never taken her before."

"I...alright," James relented. "Welcome aboard the Summer Break Tour, kiddo."

"Yes, thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed, hugging him. "I'm so excited!"

"I seriously can't believe you're going to be twenty one in two days," Logan grinned.

"Believe it, buddy boy," I laughed as I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of lemonade. "Better believe it."

"Being twenty one is fun," Kali grinned. "I remember my twenty first birthday."

"Does James?" I cackled.

Kali covered her mouth with her hand and James blushed a bright red.

"Oh my," Mom laughed.

"She got you there, man," Carlos snickered.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I was asking if he remembered _his_ twenty first birthday. Now c'mon, guys."

"Yeah yeah, cause you're so innocent," Kendall winked.

"Hey, what was that?" James glared at him.

"Uh...me talking to your sister?" Kendall offered.

"Jamie, stop it," Kali whispered. "Calm down."

"I swear to god, if you pull anything, _anything_ on this tour, I will-"

"ALRIGHT, DESSERT," Mom cut in. "All of you stop it. You." She pointed at James. "Kitchen. Now."

"Ugh, why me?" I groaned, dropping my head onto the table.

"Don't worry about it," Kali sighed, rubbing my back. "You know your brother's very protective of you."

"But from Kendall? Seriously? They've been best friends since before I was born!"

"Well you're both older now. And everyone can tell that something is clearly going on."

"What?" My head shot up and I stared at Kendall. "What's clearly going on?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Did we miss something?"

"Clearly," Kali, Carlos, and Logan laughed.

"Guys, come inside!" Mom yelled. "It's getting dark out there, anyway."

Kali, Carlos, and Logan headed inside through the sliding glass door, me following behind until I felt a hand slip into mine.

Kendall.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Were they- Are they- Are they right? Is something going on between us?"

"Um...do you want it to?"

"I asked you first," he smirked.

"Let me put it this way," I laughed. "Pretty soon, I'm gonna be singing Gold to you."

"Gold..." he said under his breath. "Gold...Gold?"

"I'm going inside, Ken," I sang, and stepped through the door.

I could actually _see_ him wracking his brain for my meaning.

What an adorable dork.

"Wait, seriously what does that mean?" he asked, running to catch up with me as I walked to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "You'll have to figure it out."

"But I wanna know," he whined.

We finally reached the kitchen where my big brother was staring down at the island counter and smiling like an idiot.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

I smiled at Kali who grinned back. "Red velvet cupcakes?"

"Mmhm," she smirked. "Do I know my man, or what?"

"You definitely know him," James insisted as he tore off the wrapper and bit into one. "So good," he hummed happily.

"Thanks for distracting him," I whispered to Kali, going to stand next to her.

"No problem, Jackie," she laughed.

James wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. "So um, Jackie, you're gonna go on my bus with me, Kal, and- and-"

Kali smacked his arm and he coughed out, "Kendall!"

"I love you!" I squealed as I ran over to hug him. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"Yeah yeah," he laughed. "Way to lay it on thick. But no funny business."

"What could happen?" Carlos asked innocently. "I mean, the bunks don't have a very high ceiling so it would be awfully uncomfortable to-"

"LOS!" I yelled, turning bright red.

"Now this- this is a good system," James smirked. "Anytime you or Kendall says something awkwardly sexual, I'll just get Litos to embarrass you."

"I don't like you," I pouted at my brother.

"Aw, but I _love_ you," he cooed, squeezing my shoulder.

"Shove off," I growled.

"Fine," he shrugged. "So you don't want to come on tour then?"

"No!" I shouted immediately. "I mean, yes, yes I do and no to not wanting to and-"

"Honey, you're absolutely horrible," Mom laughed. "So mean to your sister."

"She does it to herself," James snickered. "I mean, c'mon, she sets herself up for a comment half the time."

"Go fix your hair," I snapped.

Kali's hand instantly went to James' arm and she shook her head. "It looks perfect."

"It better," James grumbled.

"You do it to yourself," I mocked him.

"You're unbelievable."

"And so are you."

"Yeah well you're-"

"James," Mom cut in. "Can you go upstairs and check my phone? Jared was supposed to call, and I don't want to call him back too late if he did."

"But-"

"Please?" Mom cut him off again.

Oh god, James, you're really stupid. She's telling you to go get the ring. JARED, genius, JARED. Where we bought the fucking ring.

Ugh. Dumbass.

James' eyes suddenly lit up and he nodded. "Sure, I'll go check."

I skipped over to where Kendall was standing and leaned against the counter. "So didja figure it out yet?" I grinned.

"Yeah Sherlock, I did," he teased.

"Oh I'm so proud of you," I rolled my eyes. "But I'm serious."

"Kendall might need glasses," Logan commented, swinging an arm across my shoulders.

"Because...?" I prompted.

"Wow, I thought you would get that one," he laughed. "Cause he's so _blind_."

"Oh see now that was good!" I smiled, nodding. "I got it now," I told Logan, giving him a thumbs up.

"Proud of you, kiddo," he teased. "Why is James taking so long?"

"I told him where I put it," I muttered. "Hold on. I think something's in my contact, I'll be back," I explained as I made my way upstairs. I ran to my room and found James standing in my closet. "What's taking you so long?"

"I can't find it," he whined. "You have like, fifty million dresses in here."

"Jamie," I sighed, reaching up to the shelf and pulling the bag down. "It's right here."

"I knew that," he immediately said as he grabbed the bag from me. "But seriously thanks. I owe you one, little sis."

"You owe me like, a hundred but that's cool," I told him with a wave of my hand. "It's all good in the hood."

"Please...never say that again," he shook his head.

"You always question my cool...ness."

"You're a weirdo," James said lovingly as he bent down to kiss my forehead. "Now let's go. I've got to propose to my girlfriend."

James slipped the box out of the bag and into his pocket. "Ready?" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

He gulped and nodded. "I just hope she says yes."

"Wow you're stupid," I laughed as we walked downstairs.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," he rolled his eyes. He walked over to Kali and took her hand, then led her out to the gazebo in the garden.

A minute later we heard a squeal and triumphant yell from James. "YES!" Kendall shouted and picked me up to kiss me.

We pulled back a second later, smiling at eachother, him still holding me in his arms. "Uh...did that just happen?" I grinned.

"I-I think so," he smiled. "You think James will be pissed?"

"I can assume so," I giggled, pointing behind Kendall.

"He's gonna murder me in my sleep," Kendall whispered.

"No, I wouldn't let him," I smiled, stroking Kendall's cheek.

"Did what I not want to happen just happen?" James growled.

"Ken, put me down," I whispered.

"Oh. Right."

Kendall put me back down on the ground and I walked over to my brother. "Don't do this now," I pleaded. "Just celebrate that you got engaged."

"I'm with her on that," Kali smiled, pointing at me.

"You got lucky this time, Jackie," he glared at me.

"We'll talk about it later," I insisted. "Now. Who wants another cupcake?"

"I'm up for one," Carlos smiled. "And congrats, guys."

"Thanks, Litos," James smiled, returning to his relaxed state.

GOD BLESS YOU CARLOS.

"So let's see the ring!" Logan yelled.

"How should I model it?" Kali smiled. "One of these?" She put her hand against her cheek and made a sultry face. "Or maybe this?" Kali rested her left hand on James' arm and turned her head away from us. "Or how about-"

"Kal, just show them," James laughed.

"_Fine_. Take all the fun out of it," she giggled and stuck her tongue out at James. Kali placed her hand on the kitchen counter and my god, she could not look more beautiful. The way she was smiling at my brother and the clear adoration in his eyes...it was absolutely perfect.

My brother is one lucky son of a bitch.

Just saying.

About an hour later, everyone had headed home and James, Mom, and I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when he suddenly turned to me and nodded upstairs. "Let's go. We need to talk."

"Mom," I groaned. "Please tell him he's being unreasonable."

"Jackie, c'mon, sweetheart. Listen to your older brother."

"Ugh, fine." I trudged upstairs, James following behind me. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine. Yours is too...girly."

"Just be glad I don't have posters of Kendall up everywhere," I smirked. "Ooh I should get some!"

James rolled his eyes and shoved me into his room and onto the bed. "I don't like the thought of you dating him," he started immediately, sitting down next to me.

"Why not?"

"Because...because Kendall's my best friend and you're my baby sister. If something happens, can you imagine where I'd be? Stuck in between you two. And I can't pick between you guys, you know that. I love you both _way_ too much."

"I love you, too," I smiled. "But shouldn't you be happy I'm choosing your best friend? I mean, he's gonna be my first official boyfriend. You know him so well! That's a plus for you," I pointed out.

"Well yes, but still."

"But still what?" I frowned. "What else could there be?"

"What about the age difference?"

"Jamie," I whined. "Come _on_. He's turning twenty three in a few months, and I'm turning twenty one in a few days. What difference?"

"But I- But- No, there's gotta be something else."

"Nothing else, big bro," I laughed. "Just give up! You should trust us."

"It's not that I don't trust you," James sighed. "It's just that...I've always been the one to protect you from the world. And you're suddenly growing up and changing and wanting to date Kendall and- I guess I'm just trying to say...I want to be there for you, Jackie. Always. I don't want you dating Kendall to get in between us."

"That could never happen," I shook my head and moved over to hug him. He held me tight and gently rocked us back and forth.

"I love you so much, Jackie. I have this instinct to murder anything that hurts you and I don't want to end up in jail for doing that to my best friend."

"You won't!" I laughed. "I promise. And besides, he hasn't even asked me yet. We just kissed once."

"Ew."

"Oh grow up," I smiled and shoved him. "We won't do it in front of you, if that makes it better."

"Hey, as you so smartly pointed out, you're not together yet. I'm gonna see how long I can keep that true."

OH GOD JUST LET IT GO.


	2. The Han To My Leia

**frannyfry: I'm glad you like James and Jackie's back and forth. I love writing it :) Thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to review! It means so much to me.**

**thesandbar: AW THANK YOU. Dude, we've gotta come up with a couple name for Kendall and Jackie ;) And Milena's the bomb, yo. Fuck you, you amazing reader/reviewer ;)**

**RandomWriter23: Well uh...my brain prefers to be unwashed, thanks *thumbs up* Aw thank you! God, I love you so much! I'm so happy I got around to FINALLY writing a story with me as his sister cause...yeah it's fun to make fun of him. Hehe.**

**iheartrock: Thank you so much! You're right, James is SO lucky to have Jackie :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Psyche Griffin: IKR? James needs to chill! Seriously. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

"Oh Ja-ames, you're gonna be la-ate," I half-yelled, half-sang upstairs to my brother.

"Coming!" James yelled back. A minute later, James came running downstairs, buttoning up his shirt. "How do I look?"

He pulled off a little spin and Mom and I nodded our approval. "Very let's-celebrate-our-engagement-y," I laughed.

"Um...that's what I was going for?" James shrugged, going along with my..._special_ language.

"Exactly. I knew it," I grinned. "Now go!"

"Have fun tonight!" Mom called as I pushed my brother to the door.

"Did you-"

"Reservations have been made for seven o' clock, candlelit table, napkins folded like swans-"

"You're hilarious," James cut me off, rolling his eyes. "But also the best little sister ever."

"Why the 'but'?," I teased. "It should be an 'and'."

"Oh look at that," he shook his head. "So modest, too."

"I learn from the best," I smirked.

"Hmm. Let Mom know I probably won't be coming home tonight, ok? But please, no jokes. I'm begging you."

"Nope," I shook my head. "No jokes. BUT make sure you get at least a _little_ sleep. I need you awake for my party tomorrow."

"You suck," James whined.

"Swallow, too," I winked.

"OH EW OK I'M LEAVING BYE LOVE YOU EW EW EW EW EW." James continued making gagging noises until he was in his car. By that time, I was pretty sure I had a six pack from laughing.

But c'mon, that one was good, right?

Eh?

EH?

"Bye Jamie!" I waved as he backed down the driveway. "Love you!"

"See you tomorrow, baby sis!" James blew me a kiss and waved before taking off down the street.

Sometimes he's the sweetest brother ever, and others, a major pain in the ass. I need my moments of revenge.

Hehe.

I shut the door with my foot as I lazily scrolled through my twitter feed, stopping in the kitchen when I received a text.

FUCK YEAH IT'S KENDALL.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Is it ok if I go to the mall with Kendall?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "For?"

"He wants to get something for James and Kali."

"Oh that's sweet," she smiled. "Sure, go ahead. What time will you be back?"

"Probably seven, seven thirty-ish."

"Sounds good. Have fun." Mom kissed my forehead before making her way upstairs. "I'll catch up with Lisa!" she yelled over her shoulder.

You do that, Mom.

I unlocked my phone again and texted Kendall back. _I got the all clear :)_

_Awesome. Pick you up in five._

I sighed and rocked back and forth on my feet. What am I supposed to do now?

Trust me, when you're waiting for someone, five minutes is like five years.

Legit.

That's true shit right there.

How to entertain myself...

Food. Food is good. Food is a fun time.

I took an apple out of our fruit basket and washed it off before biting into it. I don't know what fucked up pesticide is going on my food. Hell yeah, I'mma wash it. After tossing the apple core in the trash, I grabbed my purse off the counter and stood by the door.

Any minute now, Kendall.

Any minute...

Anytime at all.

Just text me.

I'm hanging out here.

Yup. Any minute.

Aaaaaany miiiiiiinute.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Wow, I'm stupid. Waiting here for the doorbell, and then I get freaked out by it.

James is right. I _am_ a weirdo.

Huh. Whatevs.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled upstairs.

"See you later, sweetie!"

I opened the door and smiled up at Kendall. "Well hey there."

"Hey Jackie. You all ready to go?"

"Mmhm," I smiled displaying my purse and phone. "I'm all good. Let's go."

We drove to the mall and entered through the east wing, me practically running to keep up with his long strides. "What are you planning on getting them?" I asked Kendall.

"No idea. That's why you're here," he chuckled.

"Oh thanks. So I'm just your advisor?" I teased.

"Nah, I'll promote you to...let's see...how's Chief of Staff?" he smirked.

"Shut up," I giggled. "You're such a dork."

"So is that a nix on the promotion, then?"

"Please tell me you're not serious," I snorted, shaking my head. "Anyway, how come I'm not being blinded by camera flashes? How is there no paparazzi?"

"They don't know we're home," Kendall shrugged. "Thank god. They'll be on our asses the whole tour."

"Yay," I muttered.

"Don't worry," he smiled sweetly, taking my hand in his. "You'll have me and the big bro to hurt anyone who touches you."

"Thanks," I laughed. "So I guess you're-"

"YO KENDALL!"

Kendall whipped around at the familiar voice and my hand slipped out of his.

Boo.

"Jason!" Kendall's face broke into a wide smile as he hugged his high school friend. "How've you been, man?"

"Good, good," Jason smiled. "I didn't know you were gonna be back in town."

"Only for a week," Kendall sighed. "Starting tour soon."

"Hey, that's pretty kick ass! So you..." Jason trailed off as he noticed me behind Kendall. "Damn, Jackie. Good to see you," he smirked. "You look fantastic."

"Doesn't she?" Kendall smiled, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. "I thought I'd take her out to get something special before we leave. You know, it's hard being away from my girl for so long," he sighed.

Wow, Ken. Way to lay it on thick.

"Oh damn, I didn't know you guys were like, together. Sorry," Jason quickly apologized. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go catch up with my buds. See you around, Kendall." He waved and took off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I moved to stand across from Kendall and propped a hand on my hip. "_My girl_, huh?" I smirked. "Just can't stand to see any other man within a ten foot radius of me."

"That was only for your brother," Kendall blushed. "Making up for yesterday."

"Oh. Um...yeah. Right." Well that one stung like a bitch.

"Jackie?" Kendall called softly.

"You know, I'm thinking we should get something for the house," I immediately changed the subject. "James is planning on buying one after we get home from tour, so that would be nice."

"Jackie."

"That's on the other side of the mall. We should get going."

"Jackie." I could tell he was getting impatient now.

"C'mon, Ken." I started walking to the bridge to cross to the other side of the mall.

"Jacqueline."

I froze and turned around. Kendall _never_ calls me Jacqueline. Never.

"Yeah?" I squeaked out.

"You know I didn't mean that," he sighed. "I was just covering up. I-I really like you, Jackie. Always have, always will. I'm just scared to make it real because I don't want to lose this amazing friendship we have because we're so close and I feel like-"

I walked up to him and pressed my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. "You were rambling," I explained with a smile after pulling away. "And I know. I understand all of that. That's why I haven't said anything, either. I mean, we've both hinted at it, but...yeah."

"Wow we suck at this, don't we?" Kendall laughed.

"Yup, pretty much," I agreed, laughing with him.

"Do you think James will want to murder me?"

"Possibly," I shrugged. "Would he...no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that," I finally decided. "Wait, does that mean-"

"I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for over six years now," Kendall smiled sheepishly. "Can we- Can we finally make that true, Jackie?"

"Of course, Kendall," I smiled before slowly kissing him once more. "We should probably stop doing that in public, right?" I giggled.

"Nah, that's ok." Kendall leaned forward again and I put my finger on his nose to stop him.

"Save it for later," I winked. "Now let's go get something for the lovebirds!"

I took his hand and marveled in the feeling of his fingers entwined with mine, slightly calloused from years of guitar playing.

There's just something about that I love.

I was thrown multiple dirty looks along the way to the store from girls I went to high school with, no doubt jealous of the fact that I have an attractive brother _and _boyfriend.

Hell yeah, bitch. I went there.

"Alright, Jackie, what should we get?" Kendall asked once we were inside the store.

"Um...I honestly don't know. Should we try just looking around?"

Kendall shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

The two of us strolled around the store for a while before finally settling on a set of picture frames with multiple spots for photos, designated with phrases underneath like "First Date", "Engagement", "Wedding", and so on.

"It's perfect," I smiled, handing it to the cashier.

"For you two?" she smiled. "Very sweet."

"Oh it's not for us," Kendall laughed. "For my best friend-"

"For my brother-" I explained at the same time.

"For my brother, _his_ best friend," I finally got out. "Does that make more sense now?"

"Yeah, hon," she laughed. "Let me just get this wrapped up for you."

"Thanks. I think they'll like it," I told Kendall as she wrapped the gift.

"Me too," he grinned. "Good work, Jackie."

"We both found it," I insisted.

"True," Kendall smiled. He gave my hand a quick squeeze. "I think you're my good luck charm."

"You're so corny," I giggled.

"Oh way to kill it," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Ehem. Aww how sweet! Better?"

"Much," Kendall laughed. He took the bag from the cashier after paying. "Thanks so much."

"Sure thing. Have a nice day!" she called as we walked out.

"Hey, do you mind if we make a quick stop at my house before I drop you off?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I literally have nothing to do today."

"Awesome. And I feel like being a fat ass. You want some ice cream?"

"Well you're random," I laughed. "But sure. They put a Cold Stone in while you guys were in LA."

"Hell to the fucking no," Kendall breathed out. "Let's go."

"It's on the way out," I grinned. "C'mon."

* * *

"I never thought I'd say I miss Shakopee," Kendall mumbled as he put another spoonful in his mouth.

"Hey, I'm here at home!" I teased.

"Well of course I missed you, idiot," he laughed. "I meant this small town."

"Thank god I finally get to escape here, even if it's only for a little while," I sighed.

"Why the sigh?" Kendall asked me as he opened the car door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully. After he was in the car, the two of us settled down to enjoy our ice cream. "It's just...I mean, James and Kali are moving to LA after they get married. And I'm really happy for them, of course. I just...I dunno. I feel like I'll be stuck here forever."

"You don't have to be," Kendall said simply. "Come back with us."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How? I have college here."

"Transfer to UCLA," he shrugged.

"Yeah, cause that's easy, Ken," I laughed.

"It is for you," he grinned. "C'mon, you've got great grades. You could definitely get in."

"But then I'd have to buy an apartment because I _really_ don't wanna stay in a dorm with some random ass college kid."

"Or you could move in with me," Kendall suggested.

"That one's...definitely something to consider," I giggled. "I'll see how everything works out, k?"

"You better not forget I said that, missy," he said sternly, poking my cheek.

"I won't!" I laughed. "Promise."

"Good." Kendall nodded, satisfied, and began driving to his house.

"So what are we getting from here?"

"Something."

"Oh very descriptive, Kendall," I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because," he smiled, pulling into his driveway, "I'd rather show you."

"Ugh fine," I laughed. "Making me walk."

"I'm _so_ sorry," he teased. The two of us walked into the Schmidts' house hand in hand.

"Did it finally happen?" Kathy squealed as soon as Kendall closed the door.

"Yup," Kendall laughed. "Sure did."

"I'm so proud of you for finally asking Jackie!"

"Oh my god," Kendall groaned as she came forward to give me a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back. She's so cute.

"I've gotta get _that thing_ for Jackie and then we're heading back to the Maslows', ok?"

"Sure thing, honey," she smiled. "I'm just so happy right now."

"Going upstairs!" Kendall laughed, pulling me towards the staircase.

"So...what is _that thing_?" I questioned as we made our way up to his room.

"Jesus, woman, you'll see in a minute. Less than that, actually." Kendall opened the door to his room and smiled apologetically at me. "You know I never clean. Because-"

"Life's too short to be organized," I snorted. "I know, I know. Don't worry about it."

"And that's why I lo- like you so much."

"Mmhm," I smirked. "Alright, let's see it."

"I was gonna do all this tomorrow but I couldn't wait any longer," Kendall smiled. "So here." He pulled a box out of his top drawer and opened it towards me.

In his hands was a beautiful silver necklace with J & K in a heart.

"I want to get it engraved with June 16, 2013," he added, biting his lip. "Do you like it?"

"I-I love it," I breathed out. "It's beautiful. Put it on for me?"

"Of course," Kendall smiled. "I'm so happy you like it."

"Why wouldn't I?" I giggled, shivering slightly as the cold metal touched my neck. Kendall adjusted the length and fixed the clasp before kissing my neck and letting my hair down. I turned around and beamed at him. "How's it look?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Like it was always meant to be there."

"Oh Ken!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. "This is amazing. The best gift I've ever gotten. I-"

There was a faint knock on the door and Mama Schmidt poked her head in. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she chuckled. "Your mom just called, honey. She said she needs you home to set up for tomorrow."

"Ok," I nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. Why didn't she just call me?"

"She did."

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen. _1 missed call: Mom_

Awkward.

"Alright, I should head home then," I smiled.

"Shall we?" Kendall gestured to the door and I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mama Schmidt," I said before giving her a hug.

"Just leave it at Mama," she grinned. "It's what all my babies call me."

"Mama," Kendall whined.

"See?" she winked at me. "Oh and Kendall, you're staying to help Cathy out."

"Cathy with a C?" he questioned.

"No honey, I meant me," she shook her head. "My boys are something else, Jackie, I'll tell you that. And the necklace looks lovely, sweetheart," Kathy commented, making me blush.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You two'd better go. I'm sure there's a lot to set up for tomorrow. Have fun!"

"See you then," I smiled and took off down the stairs. I walked to the mirror in the hallway to admire my new necklace. Kendall's arms came around my waist and he rested his chin on the top of my head. He smiled at our reflection in the mirror. "What's with the little smile?" I asked him.

"It really does look perfect, Jackie," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"Oh." That was the only thing I was capable of saying at the time. He's just so sweet.

"Should we head out?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"And this table over here, sweetie."

Kendall groaned and walked over to the table, me behind him, giggling. "C'mon, Ken, be a man," I teased. "Let's go, Mr. Muscles."

Kendall made an incoherent noise and stuck his tongue out at me before placing his hands under the table. "Well aren't you lovely," I muttered, lifting the other end of the table. "Here, Mom?" I yelled.

"Yup, right there is fine."

We gently placed the table down and Kendall flopped into a nearby chair. "Are we done?" I sighed.

"Mmhm," she smiled. "But we've only been working for-" she paused to check her watch. "-two hours."

"It's ten o'clock already?"

"Sadly, yes. But at least everything's set up now!" Mom beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How many people are coming anyway?" Kendall asked her.

"Um...fifty? Yeah, that sounds right."

I raised both eyebrows and scrunched up my nose. "Fifty? Seriously? Like who?"

"Friends and family," she said simply.

"As in people I don't like but we should keep connections with?" I offered.

"Precisely."

_Fantastic_, I mouthed to Kendall.

He snorted and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled at him and moved to sit in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. Kendall placed his arm around my waist and rested his head on mine. "You tired?"

"A little," I shrugged. "We should probably eat something, huh?"

"That would be smart," he smiled. "What do you feel like having?"

"I'm thinking Chinese."

"Sounds good to me. I'll order a-"

"Wait, are you two finally together?" Mom cut in.

"Uh...maybe," I smiled sheepishly.

"Is that a yes, Jacqueline?" Mom teased, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Is that-Are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine with it. Happy, in fact. You're turning twenty one tomorrow, Jackie. I trust you. Besides, it's Kendall. He's practically my second son."

"True," Kendall nodded at me.

"Hey Mom?" I called. She was fiddling with a flower arrangement on one of the tables.

"Lemme try," Kendall winked. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" She turned with a smile.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" I threw my hands up. "You answer when Kendall calls you, but not me?"

"I was her son before you were her daughter," he teased and nuzzled my neck.

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "Have you eaten yet, Mom?"

"Nope. Guess we should, hmm?"

"We were gonna order Chinese," Kendall told her.

"Great," Mom smiled. "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go change. Call me when it's here?"

"Sure," I nodded. I stood up and stretched, my back cracking loudly. "God, I need to work out," I sighed. "You wanna do yoga on tour with me?" I laughed.

"Um...so Chinese?" he laughed, avoiding the question.

"Alright, alright fine. Fatty," I teased.

"Nu uh," Kendall shot back.

"Yeah huh."

"Mm mm girl, no you di-int."

"Mmhm boy, yes I di-Ok seriously this is gonna take forever. Who's ordering?" I laughed.

"I will. You go change into something more comfortable, love." Kendall stood up and pushed me into the house. "C'mon. Let's go. Little faster, Jackie. C'mon."

"I don't like moving," I whined.

"What, do I have to carry you upstairs now?"

"Well...it would be nice," I smiled angelically. Kendall shot me a look and I held my hands up in defense. "Alright, I'm kidding! Jesus. I'll be back in a minute." I kissed his cheek and ran upstairs, stopping on the top step to look back at my boyfriend.

OH MY FUCK THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND. JAMES IS GONNA FLIP SHIT BUT I COULDN'T CARE LESS RIGHT NOW CAUSE THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND.

Ok, got that one out. I'm good.

I walked down the hallway to my room and changed into yoga pants and a tank top before making my way back downstairs.

"Whatcha order?" I asked Kendall, sinking down onto the couch next to him.

"The usual," he replied, kissing my temple. "That ok?"

"Totally fine," I sighed and cuddled up to him.

We sat in silence for a while, content with the warmth of eachother and SNL skits on TV.

Let me rephrase that. It was silent _until_ we found SNL on TV.

"OHMYGOD JUSTIN NO!" I squealed.

"THAT'S JUST...OHMYGOD THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Kendall burst out laughing.

"And this is why I love Justin Timberlake," I snorted, launching into another fit of giggles.

"What are you two watching down here?" Mom smiled down at the two of us on the couch.

"SNL," I squeaked out. "With Justin. He's-He's Classic Peg!"

"In- the- warshin'-machine," Kendall added through giggles.

"I...don't even want to know anymore," Mom laughed. The doorbell rang and I smiled at my mom.

"It's here!" I yelled.

"Thanks, Jackie, I didn't hear the doorbell," she shook her head. "Would you like me to get it?"

"Please?"

Mom smiled at me before grabbing her wallet and going to the door.

I mean, I would get it. But the door is...it's so far away. Call me lazy, but...yeah that's it, you can just call me lazy.

She placed the bag on the table and grabbed a carton out of it. "I'm gonna take mine upstairs. And Kendall, you're welcome to stay over tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled at her.

"Anytime. Love you guys. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom," I smiled. "Love you."

"So she figured out James isn't coming home, huh?" Kendall laughed, moving to sit on the edge of the couch so he could take the food containers out of the bag.

"I'm pretty sure she figured it out as soon as he said 'celebrating our engagement'," I giggled. "But c'mon. It's James."

"And?" Kendall prompted.

"Well he can be...suggestive."

"Like you aren't?" he snorted.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I cried, my jaw dropping.

"Oh Jackie," he teased, shaking his head. "Gold?"

"Yeah well that was...that was..."

"That was...?"

"Necessary," I pouted. "You were being stupid and not figuring out what I wanted."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Kendall smirked at me. "But I fixed it now, right?" he winked, handing me my Lo Mein.

"Yeah yeah," I teased, accepting the carton and a pair of chopsticks. "You're a regular Romeo."

"Why thank you, Juliet."

I made a face and shook my head. "Ugh nevermind, that means we die!"

"Ok um...Rose?"

"Jack dies in Titanic, smarts."

"Belle?" he offered.

"You were never a beast," I laughed, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"You're making this difficult," he pouted.

"Aw c'mon, keep trying!"

"Jane?"

"As in Tarzan? Really?"

"Good point. How about Barbie?"

"Why, cause you're my Ken?" I giggled.

"Exactly."

"I don't plan on going blonde anytime soon, honey," I smirked.

"Fine um...I've always wanted to be Spiderman. Peter Parker and Mary-Jane."

"Oh so now I'm a drug?" I snorted.

"I'm so done with you." Kendall laughed and settled down on the couch with his food.

"Noooo," I whined, moving over until our legs were touching. "I'll start singing one of your songs," I threatened.

"Go for it," he grinned. "You haven't sung in front of me in ages."

"Jerk."

"Thank you, darling."

"Annoying jerk."

"Wrong adjective."

"Adorable jerk."

"Better. Keep going."

"Idiot."

"Ooh switching up words there, are we?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Stop being so...meh," I pouted.

"Please, Jackie, teach me how to not be so 'meh'."

"Kendall!"

"Jackie!"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Good."

He pointed at his mouth and shook his head, then down at his food and made puppy dog eyes at me.

"I didn't really mean shut up," I giggled.

"Well that's good, cause I'm hungry," he grinned.

"Can I call you a dork? Is that acceptable?" I teased.

"Oh trust me, I know I'm a dork. The question is: Can you handle my dorkiness?"

"I have for almost twenty one years," I smiled.

"Hmm, very true."

"Y'know, we should stop talking and eat."

"I like the way you think, Jackie," Kendall nodded.

I switched to ABC Family where they were showing The Blind Side instead of watching SNL cause, y'know, I'd like to not choke and die.

God, can you imagine that? "Here lies Jacqueline Maslow, death by choking on Chinese food because Justin Timberlake is too damn hilarious." Huh. That's pretty sad. Although laughing would be an awesome way to go...

"Jackie?"

I shook my head out of my thoughts and turned to Kendall. "Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Alright. You kinda drifted off and then started mumbling something about JT."

"Oh god," I blushed. "Just...nevermind. Weird story."

"Uh huh. I'm sure. You ready to head upstairs?"

"Yeah," I yawned. "Let's go."

"Let's go?"

"Upstairs."

"Me too?"

"Uh yeah, ya dork."

"You want me to sleep in your bed...with you?"

"Kendall," I sighed, "I've been strategically sleeping in between you and James at sleepovers since I was fifteen."

Every time the guys slept over, they'd roll out one giant sleeping bag and hang out on the floor there. So, naturally, I'd slip in between the big bro and cute crush at night, claiming to have a bad dream and needing to be close to James, but actually cuddling up to Kendall.

Not that he minded, either. I mean, clearly. Look at us now.

But James never figured it out because by the time they got up, I was already back under his arm, facing him, hand on his chest.

I perfected the art.

Seriously.

Call me, we'll talk about it.

I'll teach you my ways.

"Jackie?"

"Did I zone out again?" I laughed.

"Just a bit," Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, I was reminiscing about my old ways. I was smart back then."

"So you're...not...anymore?"

"Huh, I guess that's how it sounded, didn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded, then shook my head. "Anyway, let's go upstairs."

I walked around the house and made sure all the doors were locked before leading Kendall upstairs. "You have an extra pair of shorts or whatever here?" I asked him.

"Probably," he shrugged. "I'll go check James' room. Be back in two secs."

I blushed and nodded.

"Why're you...OH YOU THOUGHT I SAID- Naughty, naughty," Kendall smirked and winked at me.

"Just go," I giggled, pushing him into my brother's room. I ran to my own room and jumped onto my bed, smiling like an idiot.

Wow my ceiling is so...boring. Maybe I _should_ put some posters of the guys there. Or just Kendall. Yeah. Then at night I can- OK DONE WITH THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT BACK THE TRUCK UP AND PARK IT NEVERMIND.

"I'm back!" Kendall announced as he flopped down on my bed next to me in an old pair of sweatpants and...nothing else.

Dear Jesus, he's shirtless.

I LOVE YOU LORD. THANK YOU. I WILL GO TO CHURCH EVERY SUNDAY. THANK YOU.

"What, couldn't find a shirt?" I smirked.

"Should I go get one?"

NO IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT LEAVE IT OFF I'M BEGGING YOU LEAVE IT OFF.

"N-no, no, that's ok," I stuttered.

"Mmhm, something tells me you like me like this," Kendall winked.

"Yeah," I squeaked. "We _are_ in Minnesota, though," I pointed out. "Aren't you gonna get cold?"

"Nah," Kendall smiled, slipping under the sheets next to me. "I'll be fine."

Mom poked her head into my room and smiled at us. "Just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Love you guys."

"Goodnight," Kendall and I smiled at her. "Love you, too."

"Hey, did you let your mom know you're staying over?" I asked him once the door was closed.

"Yeah, called her when I was in James' room. We're all good."

"Yay."

Kendall snorted and I giggled.

"That sounded a lot better in my head," I laughed. I reached up and flicked the switch to turn the light off, then cuddled into Kendall's side.

"Hey Jackie?" Kendall called softly as he traced random patterns on my back.

"Hmm?"

"How about Han Solo and Leia?"

"God, you're still on this?" I laughed. "But that one might actually work. I love Harrison Ford."

"I'd love to see you with her hairstyle," Kendall teased.

"You're so mean," I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder with my hand on his bare chest. "Today was a pretty insane day," I sighed contentedly.

"I'm with you on that," he whispered and stroked my hair. "I'm so happy I can finally call you my girlfriend, Jackie. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Try me," I smiled, leaning on my elbow to kiss his nose.

"Do we have enough time for me to explain that?"

"You're so sweet," I mumbled, lying back down and closing my eyes.

Kendall turned towards me so my head was now resting in the crook of his neck.

Oh god, he smells like heaven.

"What cologne are you wearing?" I whispered.

"I think it's Old Spice," he mumbled.

"You think?"

"Didn't really pay attention. Grabbed a random bottle out of the cabinet. Why, do you know exactly what perfume _you're_ wearing?" he teased.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Twilight Woods."

"I like it."

"Thanks," I laughed. "I like whatever you're wearing too, you dork."

"I'll figure it out tomorrow," he chuckled.

I kissed his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his back. "Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing me to sleep?"

"What song, baby girl?"

"Any song. I just want to hear your voice."

Kendall started softly singing I Won't Give Up, making me sigh happily. He stopped abruptly and I looked up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Why'd you sigh?"

"It was a happy sigh, don't worry. I used to sing that to Fox when he was a baby and wouldn't sleep. My brother was too lazy to stay up and take care of him."

"That's sweet," he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

I turned slightly and looked at my clock. Sure enough, it read 12:00.

"Thanks, Kenny. You're the best gift I could ever ask for."

"You're adorable," he sighed, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Can you still sing me to sleep?"

"Of course. Lemme start over."

My eyes fluttered closed as I listened to my boyfriend's sweet voice lulling me to sleep while one thought pounded mercilessly in my head:

He's not going to show up today.


	3. Happy Birthday To Me

**thesandbar: We'll just say the Schmaslows lol. JACKIE IS SUCH A LUCKY BITCH, RIGHT? LIKE NO. ME WANT KENDALL. GIVE. I LOVE YOU TOO. *MWAH***

**OxyBtrSwag: Yeah, she's really bothered about her dad...**

**Psyche Griffin: UH, NO, JACKIE WANTS HIM ;) Dying while making out with Logan...I'M GAME XD I'm glad she managed to get you hooked on Kendall. He's a hottie ;) And yes, your review **_**was**_** long, so thank you!**

**RandomWriter23: HOW CUTE IS THIS MAN? Gawd. I'm so jelly. I love how you say 'your' and 'you' and stuffs. Hehe. KENKIE SOUNDS LIKE KINKY I LIKE THAT ONE XD Hey dude, I've got nothing against your method of dying. Making out with Logan is always a fun time ;)**

**frannyfry: HOW GREAT WAS THAT LINE? XD Jackie's so...special haha. I really really **_**really**_** wanna try that sleeping bag trick. Hehe. THANK YOOOOU**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, baby sis."

I stirred at the sound of my brother's voice and turned over, barely making out his silhouette in the dark room. I ended up with my head on Kendall's shoulder and he gently stroked my elbow.

"I can't believe you're twenty-one today, Jack. I still remember when you were little." I watched- half mortified, half amused- as my brother rubbed my boyfriend's arm and spoke softly to him.

Well no, me.

"You've grown up so fast. And sometimes it's hard for me to understand that. But um...I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok with it if you decide to date Kendall. I trust you guys."

How is Kendall still sleeping?

The door opened a crack and Kali stuck her head in. "Jay?" she called softly.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her, hand still on Kendall's arm.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Having a little heart to heart with the little one," he smiled.

"Uh...ok then."

Standing in the hallway, Kali was able to see all our faces from the light streaming in through the skylight in the main hall.

"Why do you sound so creeped out?" James asked.

Kali laughed and flipped the light switch, bright light filling the whole room.

"Ow, painful," I whined.

James turned at the sound of my voice and let out a girlish shriek before jumping off the bed, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"That's a really attractive thing for your fiancé to hear," I snorted.

"YOU- I- WHA- JACKIE!"

"I- YOU- WHA- JAMIE!" I mocked.

Kendall woke up during the yelling and his eyes widened when he saw James. "Uh...hey man," he smiled nervously.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY MAN' ME! WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND IN MY BABY SISTER'S BED?" James demanded.

"He's wearing sweatpants, dumbass," I rolled my eyes.

"DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" he barked.

"James, she's twenty-one," Kali reminded him. "She's allowed to do whatever she wants."

"Why aren't you siding with me?" James whined.

"Oh god," Kali chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not taking sides- just stating facts."

"Maybe we should get out of bed," Kendall offered.

"I'd like to keep my image of you clothed, thanks," James said, disgusted.

"I told you he's wearing sweatpants," I scoffed.

"Whatever," my brother shook his head. "Meet us downstairs." James took Kali's hand and led her out of my room muttering, "Sorry you had to see that."

I set my jaw and crossed my arms, shaking my head. "I can't believe him," I said angrily. "Acting as if I always make bad decisions."

"You know he's just looking out for you," Kendall said softly.

"I get that, I do," I sighed. "But why does he feel like he needs to protect me from _you_ of all people?"

"Maybe he thinks I'm a sex machine," Kendall smirked and waggled his eyebrows, making me laugh and relax a bit.

"Yeah, that's it," I snorted.

"You don't think I'd be good?" he pouted, acting hurt.

"I'm not getting into that discussion," I giggled.

"We'll see about that," he winked.

"No we won't," I laughed.

"Yeah we will."

"No, hon, we really won't."

"Yeah, babe, we will."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"You hungry?"

"Kinda," he laughed. "I see you gave up."

"Nu uh. Just avoiding it...for now."

"Mmhm."

"I am!" I insisted, pulling a t-shirt over my head. I walked into my brother's room and came back a minute later, shirt for Kendall in hand. "Oh look," I smirked. "I found one."

"Maybe I just didn't see it yesterday," Kendall blushed.

"So Logan was right? You _do_ need glasses?"

"Ha. You're hilarious."

"Thank you," I grinned. "They're actually not that bad, though," I shrugged as I put mine on. "And mine are so fashionable," I giggled, making a duck face and throwing up a peace sign.

"I see your brother do that enough," Kendall laughed. "You can just leave that to him."

"Please. I _taught_ him the art of the duck face."

"I don't wanna know," he shook his head.

"It was pretty easy to teach him, actually," I continued. "It's just like the Zoolander face."

"Seriously, please stop."

"I'll get you to do it, too."

"Just like yoga," he snorted.

"Hey, I'm serious!" I laughed.

"Right, that's why you're laughing."

"Fuck you."

"When and where, baby?"

I stared up at the ceiling and bit my lip. Why God, why?

"Going downstairs," I shook my head. "You coming?"

"I wi-"

"If you make a sexual joke, I will smack you back to Germany," I warned.

"Hurtful," Kendall pouted. "And you're just as bad as me. I heard about your little suck and swallow line yesterday."

"How?" I shrieked, my face going red.

"James called me from the car," he smirked. "You are a nasty little child." Kendall clucked his tongue and elbowed me playfully.

"Shuddup."

"Make me."

"Fine," I smirked, grabbing his face and kissing him. He stood there frozen as I skipped downstairs.

A job well done, if I may say so myself.

"So what's left to do for tonight, Mom?" I asked once I was in the kitchen.

James turned to face me, coffee in hand, and shook his head. "You. Sit."

"Sir, yes, sir," I mocked, saluting him before taking a seat at the counter. "Sup?"

"_Sup_? You wanna tell me why you and Kendall were in your bed together?"

"Alright, I'm out," Mom laughed. "Call me back down when James is done playing _Daddy_."

"No, don't leave me here with him," I whined.

"Oh shut up," Kali laughed. "You know you love him."

"Yeah, sure."

James cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. "As I was saying, why were you and Kendall in your bed together?"

"Hold up," I instructed, putting one finger up before unclasping my necklace and placing it in my brother's hand. "There's your answer," I smiled.

"Goddammit, you guys are together now?" James groaned.

"Mmhm," I grinned, putting my necklace back on. "Gotta problem with that, big bro?"

"N-Not at all," he forced out, faking a smile. "Consider it your twenty-first birthday gift."

"Cheap ass," I teased.

"You're hilarious," James rolled his eyes. "This is um...this is gonna take some time for me to get used to, ok?"

"Ok," I shrugged. "Just don't freak out everytime we do something."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll try not to."

I walked around the counter and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby sis."

"Am I going to get mauled or can I come in?" Kendall yelled from the hallway.

"Nah, stay there!" James shouted. I punched his bicep and he made a face at me before yelling, "Yeah yeah, come in."

I motioned for Kendall to come stand next to me, but he shook his head and stayed far away from my brother. James grinned at Kali. "This is fantastic."

"Y'all are idiots," Kali laughed.

"Hey!" I cried, walking over to drape my arm across her shoulders. "You're gonna be a Maslow soon, too, miss."

"Now why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" she smiled.

"James, I'm marrying your fiancé," I informed my brother. "She's mine."

"Hell to the motherfucking no. Kal is _my_ girl."

"Oh that's right," I smirked. "Your Kali Kat."

"I'm your _what_?" Kali giggled.

"She was never supposed to hear that," James hissed, scowling at me.

"I'm a Maslow woman, big bro. Mess with me, I'll pull out the whole deck of cards."

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "I'm gonna go get Mom." He walked upstairs, turning back once to shake his head yet again and mutter, "Evil child."

Ugh. How rude.

"You can walk over here now," I laughed, waving Kendall over and pouring a cup of coffee for him. "One or two?" I asked, pointing to the sugar.

"Splenda?"

"Mmhm," I nodded.

"Just one, thanks."

"So uh, when exactly did this happen?" Kali asked, nodding between us.

"Last night," I muttered.

Her eyes went wide. "While your brother and I were out at dinner?"

"Mmhm," I nodded, blushing.

"That's ballsy and pretty damn kick ass." She nodded, clearly impressed, and high fived Kendall.

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Glad you approve."

"Yeah, _Kali_ does," I sighed, resting my head on Kendall's shoulder. "But not James."

"He'll come around, don't worry," Kali flashed me a warm smile. "He said no to tour at first as well, remember? And who's going on tour?"

"Me," I smiled.

"You," she nodded.

"Her," Kendall piped up.

I turned to him, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why?"

"Oh c'mon, you don't remember?" Kendall asked, incredulous.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Kal?"

"I'm lost," she shrugged. "No wait...OH THAT'S FROM ICARLY!"

"Yes, thank you," Kendall laughed. "Get it now, Einstein?" he teased, nudging me playfully.

"Mmhm," I giggled. "I'm gonna go see where James went. He's been up there for a while now." I made my way upstairs and down the hallway. On the way to my brother's room, I heard hushed voices coming from inside Mom's room.

"-but that was almost two years ago," I heard James finish.

"And you haven't tried contacting him?" Mom asked.

"Of course I have," James shot back. "It's his choice to answer my calls, or to even make the effort to pick up the phone and dial the goddamn number. But no, that's too much to ask."

"Look, honey, I know it's hard to have your parents be divorced-"

"Divorced?" my brother laughed, a cold, heartless laugh. "When parents are divorced, most kids stay in touch. They visit on weekends. They get calls and letters and the occasional visit. He doesn't even care about Jackie. So why should I give a damn about him?" The door suddenly opened and James stared down at me as if seeing me for the first time. "H-How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough," I shrugged. "So um...you have his number, huh?"

"Yeah," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I uh, I call on his birthday and Father's Day and stuff."

"Father's Day," I nodded. "Right. So does he ever ask about me?"

"Well uh..."

"Does he know I'm in my third year of college? Does he know what I'm majoring in? Does he know that I sing, like you? Does he even know how old I am?" I demanded. "What does he know about me? Anything?"

"Jacqueline."

"_What_?" I sighed, exasperated.

"No, I mean 'Jacqueline.' That's it. That's all he knows."

I felt a lump growing in my throat and forced it down. "That's- That's it?"

"I'm sorry, baby sis," James whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead and run the back of his hand along my cheek. "I really am."

"Jacqueline," I whispered. "Just Jacqueline."

Who knew my name had such a big meaning?

Oh right. It doesn't.

It doesn't mean a goddamn thing.

"We could always try calling tonight-"

"I have to help Mom," I cut him off, pushing past my brother and into the master bedroom.

No way in hell was I going to allow my father to ruin my twenty-first birthday.

No fucking way in hell.

* * *

Two hours before guests were scheduled to arrive, Kendall and Kali went home to get ready and us three members of the Maslow household were upstairs, sprucing ourselves up.

I slid into a purple, form-fitting, one shoulder dress and swept my hair up in a bun, leaving a few strands loose to frame my face. I added makeup, taking three tries to get my goddamn eyeliner straight.

Stupid liquid eyeliner shit motherfucking bitch.

Ok done.

I slipped my feet into a pair of black stilettos and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

Let's do this.

"Jamie!" I yelled. "You ready?"

James came out of his room in black dress pants and shoes and a...purple shirt.

"YOU CHANGE!" we shouted at eachother.

"NO YOU!" I yelled.

"UH UH, YOU!"

"I'm the one with eyeshadow on," I argued. "I'd have to change that, too."

"I hate when you use smart arguments," James scowled, retreating into his room. "Help me pick a different shirt."

"Gladly," I smiled, proud of my winning line. "Navy blue one."

"But-"

"It's Kali's favorite color."

"And again, a smart argument," James chuckled, pulling it out of his closet. He began unbuttoning his shirt and stopped to look up at me. "So uh...you just gonna hang out here while I change?"

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother. "There are pictures all over the internet of you shirtless, and I've grown up with you. Dude, we go to the gym together! You're an idiot," I sighed, closing the door behind me after stepping out of his room. "Hurry up, people will be arriving soon."

"I'll be down in a bit," James assured me.

"You better," I teased. "Don't leave me alone with people I don't want to socialize with. Or...wait, I'll just see if Kendall's here. Then we can go to a nice, quiet-"

"I'm done!" James yelled, slamming the door behind him. "Don't worry about being alone."

"And I win again," I smirked, leading the way downstairs. "Any last minute things to be done, Mom?" I asked once I was in the kitchen.

"Don't think so," she muttered, pursing her lips and opening the fridge door. "I could've sworn that I had ordered a hundred, not fifty."

"Of what?" James questioned, popping a grape into his mouth.

Mom turned and smacked his hand, making him yelp and drop another he had picked up. "Don't eat those yet!"

"Holy Jesus, she's gone mad," James whispered to me with wide eyes.

I giggled and shrugged. "She worked hard to put this all together."

"Damn straight," Mom nodded, pointing at me. "And don't you forget that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smiled. "You look really pretty, Mom." She was wearing a light blue dress with a cowl neck collar and nude stilettos.

"Thank you, sweetie," she grinned. "You look wonderful. And the Bottomless Pit, too," she added, using our nickname for James and throwing me a wink.

"You guys are so mean to me," he pouted.

"But we love you," I sang, kissing his cheek. "Should we go outside?"

"Yeah, you can turn on the lights on the deck," Mom nodded. "I think everything else is finished. I'm going to call the caterer and make sure we're still good to go."

I walked through the sliding glass door and onto the deck, maneuvering around the many tables set up to turn on the hanging lanterns.

"These, too?" I asked my brother, pointing to the string lights running around the length of the roof.

"Guess so," James shrugged.

I strained to hit the switch and pouted. "Can't reach."

"I got this," he grinned, stretching up and flicking the switch, lights now illuminating our backyard. "Done. I'm gonna go call Kal, see if she's almost here, ok?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'll just hang out back here." I sank down into one of the chairs and glanced up at the lights.

Ah fuck, one's still out.

I traced the path of the wire with my finger and smiled when I found the switch. Gotcha.

And of course, it's like, six feet above me. Mother fucker.

I slid a nearby chair over and slipped my heels off so I could stand on it, reaching up to get the switch.

GOD DAMN I'M STILL TOO SHORT.

I braced myself with one hand on the top of the chair and jumped a bit, finally hitting the switch.

"Having fun without me?" Kendall called, half scaring me to death.

"JESUS FUCK!" I shrieked, flailing my arms and falling backwards into Kendall's arms.

"Well hello there again," he smirked, one arm under my knees and the other supporting my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. "Hi."

He gently lowered me to the ground so I could put my shoes back on. "All set for tonight?"

"You mean am I ready to fake smile?" I laughed. "Sure, I guess."

"C'mon, you should be excited! It's your twenty-first birthday."

"And I'm at my house...with a bunch of people I have to pretend to like...who I can't drink in front of..."

"You forgot your amazingly charming boyfriend," Kendall winked.

"Oh him? Nah," I teased.

"Well 'him' is just going to leave then," he huffed, moving towards the door.

"NO DON'T I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and jumped onto his back.

"What was that?" Kendall smiled.

"I love you," I repeated softly, sliding down his back.

"Wow, I um, I lo-"

James came out the door with a box in each hand, wincing slightly from the heavy weight.

"Looks like somebody needs to hit the gym," I teased, taking one from him. "HOLY MOTHER!" I cried, the box falling to the floor as soon as it was in my hands.

"Looks like somebody needs to hit the gym," James mocked, bending down to pick the box up.

"The fuck is in there?" I whined, rubbing my shoulder.

"Food. And lots of it."

"Caterer's here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Mind helping me out?"

"As long as I don't die," I muttered as I followed my brother back through the house. "Ken?" I called. "You coming?"

"Mmhm," he nodded, a bit dejected.

I ran back to him and took both of his large hands in mine. "I'm sorry you got cut off," I whispered.

"It's fine," Kendall shrugged. "As long as you know what I was going to say."

"Definitely," I smiled. "I love Youtube."

"Yeah, _that's_ it," he chuckled. "C'mon, let's help your brother."

I kicked off my heels and slid my feet into flip flops so I could walk more easily, then followed Kendall down the driveway to the caterer's van. I found Kali already down there, helping James, and gave her a one-armed hug. "You're almost officially twenty-one," she smiled at me.

I glanced down at my watch and nodded. "Thirty more minutes."

"Ehem. Thirty _eight_," my older brother corrected.

"You're all more excited about my birthday than I am," I snorted.

"Well we're just gonna have to change that," James smiled, going to tousle my hair.

"DON'T," I warned, slapping his hand away. "You see this bun? You know how long it took to get it perfect? No touching."

"Jeez, is it like, National Slap James Day, or what?"

"Hey, I wanna turn!" Kali grinned at me.

"NO!" James grabbed a box and ran back into the house, out of range of his fiancé.

"He's insane," I giggled.

"That's the understatement of the year," Kendall laughed. "Let's get this all inside and set up."

On my way back out, Mom pulled me aside when I passed her in the hallway. "Look, I know you don't like her, but I had to invite her, ok?"

"Wait, who?" I questioned as she pushed me out the back door.

"JACKIE!"

OH MOTHER FUCK IT'S MY FAKE ASS COUSIN I HATE HER SO MUCH SHE THINKS SHE CAN DATE JAMES NO YOU CAN'T YOU DUMB BITCH JESUS FUCK.

Ok, I'm done.

"I've missed you so much!" Gemma squealed, coming over to hug me. "It's been too long."

No, it really hasn't.

"So where's James?"

"He's not out here?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

Smart move, big bro.

"Well uh, you stay here...I'm just gonna go find him...Bye!" I sent her a quick wave and ran upstairs to James' room.

"Is she gone?" James asked with wide eyes.

"No," I shook my head in disgust. "I wish she was."

James nodded and started pacing back and forth on the carpet in front of his closet.

"You _do_ realize you can't stay up here all night, right?"

He stopped and smiled weakly. "You sure about that?"

"Pretty damn sure," I laughed.

"God fuck it," he muttered. "Ok. Let's go face the bitch."

"I just hope she hasn't said anything to Kal yet."

"HOLY MOTHER I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!" James yelped before running downstairs and out the door.

So much for staying upstairs all night.

I found my heels at the front door and gradually made my way outside to the backyard. I poked Kali's shoulder and hid behind a curtain. "Be my lookout? Where is she?"

"Getting a drink," Kali laughed. "Why are you so worried?"

"How are you _not_ worried? She's always all over James."

"Not anymore," she shrugged.

"Whoa, what did you do?"

"Found out she's a huge Harry Potter fan, told her James has never seen the movies and hates the books...problem solved," she smiled, brushing her hands together.

"But he LOVES Harry Potter..."

"She doesn't have to know that," Kali grinned wickedly.

"Why didn't I think of that years ago?" I groaned. "Gemma's so super creepy and just...ick."

"Yeah well she's being _ick_ all over your boyfriend," Kali pointed out. "Go get 'em, girl."

"Oh trust me, I will," I growled. If I had sleeves on this dress, they would _so_ be getting pushed up right now. "There you are, Kenny!"

"Hey," Kendall turned to me with a smile.

"Gosh, Jackie, why didn't you tell me James' best friend was so handsome?" Gemma grinned at me.

"Because," I smiled, "he's off the market."

"How sad," she pouted.

"Mmhm," I grinned, toying with my necklace. "I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

"He's _your_ boyfriend?"

"Yup." I leaned up and kissed Kendall's cheek. "He's absolutely perfect."

Kendall blushed and shook his head. "Jackie, stop," he muttered.

"I um, think I see Aunt Kristy," Gemma laughed nervously. "I'll just go say hi."

"You do that," I flashed her a smile and waggled my fingers at her. Good bye and good riddance.

Kendall smiled down at me. "Well done."

"Thanks," I sighed. "One down, and only...four more hours to go."

Oh fuck me five ways past Tuesday. I'm so screwed.

* * *

"My cheeks hurt so much," I groaned, sitting down next to Kendall on the loveseat with Mom, Kali, and James nearby in the kitchen.

"At least we pulled it off," James sighed.

"Just barely," I muttered, covering my eyes with my right hand. "Hey, so did Dad call?"

"Uh...no," Mom said softly. "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's whatever," I shrugged. "I didn't expect him to. Can you just- Can you just answer one question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd he leave?"

"Maybe this is something best discussed later-" James started.

"No," I cut him off. "Kendall and Kali are family. They can hear this. So, Mom?"

"Jackie, I'm not talking about this now," Mom said sternly.

"What's so wrong with me, huh, Mom?" I demanded. "I'm twenty-one now. I think I can handle whatever problem Daddy Dearest had with me."

"It wasn't you, dammit! It was me," she finally sighed out, coming into the living room and falling back onto the couch. "It was me."

"Wh-What do you mean?" James stuttered, sinking down next to Mom.

"He thought I did something wrong when I was pregnant with Jackie."

"But you didn't," I insisted. "So what was his problem?"

"Something _did_ happen...that's what caused him to leave."

"Wait, so something's _actually_ wrong with Jackie?" James teased, shooting me a wink.

"Not now, idiot," I rolled my eyes. I pushed him over and sat in between him and Mom. "Please tell me," I whispered.

"You guys aren't the only two."

I turned to my older brother, confusion written all over my face. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged and turned to our mother for the answer. "Well, Mom?"

"Jackson."

James, Kali, Kendall, and I remained silent, waiting for her to continue on.

"Jamison, Jacqueline, and Jackson. I- I legally changed James' name after your father left. I wanted nothing to do with him after that."

"After _what_?" I pleaded. "Who's Jackson?"

"Your twin brother," she cried, covering her face with her hands.

A smile lit up my face. "I-I have a _twin_? But Mom that's good! That's amazing! Where is-"

"He's _dead_, Jackie," she said harshly, like a slap in the face.

"When?" James breathed out.

"Stillborn," she sobbed. "I must've messed up somewhere. I did something wrong. I know I did. That's why he left. He thought I failed as a mother. He was so right. I'm so sorry, kids. I'm so sorry."

James nudged me softly, placing two fingers under my chin so I would turn to him. "Jackie?"

I shook his hand off and walked to the window, staring out into the rain. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"How was I supposed to explain that to you?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know...Somehow," I breathed out. "How could you not tell me?"

I felt betrayed.

I felt angry.

I felt...

Empty.

"Jackie, look, we can call your father and-"

I didn't want to hear anything else.

I ran out into the backyard and let the pouring rain stream down my face, mixing with my tears. "I'm here, Dad!" I yelled to the sky. "I'm still here! I've always been here!"

I sank down into the grass with my knees pulled into my chest and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Sobs wracked my entire body and I started violently shaking.

"Jackie?" I heard James' voice echoing in the night.

I don't want to be found.

"Honey, where are you?" There's Mom.

Away. Gone. Somewhere else.

"Jackie, please!" And now Kali.

No.

"There you are."

I heard feet slapping against the lawn and looked up to meet Kendall's eyes, his hair plastered to his forehead, clothes sticking to his body. He was shivering in the cold rain, but took off his jacket and offered it to me.

"Please, Jack," he said softly. "Take it."

I shook my head, emotionless. I literally feel nothing right now.

"Fine." Kendall sighed and sat down next to me on the grass, placing his jacket over my shoulders.

"Did you know?" I whispered hoarsely, my throat tight and voice scratchy. "Did _anybody_ know?"

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could've done," I shrugged, masking my grief with a monotone voice and face void of emotion.

"I want to help you through this," Kendall said earnestly, groping for my hand in the dark.

I flinched before letting my hand rest in his. Something suddenly sparked inside me and I turned to my boyfriend with pleading eyes, gripping his hand tightly. "Take me away. Somewhere. Anywhere."

"I think you should be with your family. They really-"

"Please?" I cut him off. "I need to forget tonight. Please, Kendall. Please."

Kendall took one look at my distressed state before nodding. "Let's go."


End file.
